Season's Spirits
by SingingThunder
Summary: A quick Christmas story mainly based around Doc. Also a somewhat foreshadow for the Cars fic I'll be posting soon. By the way, Martha is Lightning's mom.


Merry Christmas!

This is just a random story that started in my head when me and my mom where decorating for Christmas today. Also inspired by the song "Auld Lang Syne" from Mannheim Steamroller Christmas Celebration.

I don't claim to own any charactors or places from the film 'Cars'. It all belongs to Disney/Pixar. This is purely fan-made.

Finally, all the decorations were up! Radiator Springs was turned into a Christmas wonderland without snow. It took everyone's help, and all day, but it was worth it. It had just turned dark. The huge evergreen that replaced "Luigi's Leaning Tower of Tires"(which was now behind the store), was yet to be lit. Guido was laying down tape over the extension cord. The rest of the gang started to gather around. Everyone except Doc. He was still sitting in his usual spot under Flo's canopy, which now had white icicle lights and garland hanging down. He saw Lightning joined by Mater, Sally, and his mother on the near side of the tree. As The three "kids" started to yak about something, Lightning's mom started pulling away. Doc pulled up next to her.

"So how's Christmas in the desert so far?" he joked.

"Great, but I miss the snow. Even somewhat missing the freezing cold and ice." she laughed.

"Yah, we don't get much of that down in these parts. I can't remember the last time we've had a good freeze. And other than the past few years, since Lightning's been here, not much snow either. I kind of miss it too."

Just then Luigi flipped the switch and the whole town lit up from the glow of the Christmas tree. After all of the "oohs" and "ahhs" and a bout 10 minutes of closely observing the festive fir, everyone started heading back towards Flo's for one last cocoa and eggnog. Doc back in his usual space, but talking to Martha. Lightning, Sally, and Mater still laughing about something. Probably the strange noises and faces all three were making. Most of the gang just ignored them, some rolled their eyes, shook their hoods, but Doc, he smiled.

He turned to look at Martha again. "Sometimes I look back and think about what a boring place this would be if your hot-shot son never ripped through my town that night. Especially for Sally and Mater."

"It seems to me that you're the only one who thinks that. Everyone else just seems indifferent."

"Yah, but deep down we're all glad he stayed-"

"What! That's not my chocolate pudding!" Lightning screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were saying and turned to the triangle of friends, who were now laughing their tires off. Lightning's mom turned back to the navy Hornet and laughed quietly. "Are you sure about that?"

After an awkward silence from everyone else, looking to each other for an answer as to what just happened, they soon resumed what they were doing.

Doc and Martha soon got wrapped up in idle conversation. As the night kept on, one by one the residents of Radiator Springs went off to bed. All but five. Flo still had some dishes to wash and lights to turn off. Doc had said good night to Martha as she headed for her place at the Cozy Cone. He turned to see who was all still there, as he hadn't paid any attention to who had left. What he saw was the...well... the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Mater, Lightning, and Sally had fallen asleep together, all three crammed in two parking spaces. Mater's tow cable wrapped around them. Poor Lightning was smooshed in the middle, but it didn't seem to bother him. Sally had his jacket falling off to one side, Mater had the extra tinsel hanging off his mirrors, and Lightning's Santa hat was falling off over his eyes.

Doc could have sworn they were as giggly as a bunch of hyenas only a few minutes ago. No eggnog, beer, or any glasses for that matter, where anywhere near them, so they didn't pass out. Then Doc looked at the clock above the door leading in to Flo's kitchen. Midnight.

They had all helped vigorously all day. Putting up lights and garland, hauling in the huge tree and then decorating it, and doing other odd-ended jobs. They did most of the harder work, and they were exhausted. Just looking at the trio made Doc's heart melt. They couldn't look more happy. He could almost see them together at daycare or sharing crayons in kindergarten. They had a bond that took most cars a lifetime to achieve. And to think that Sally had only been in town five years and Lightning just three.

The lights dangling throughout town had been left on. Some gently flickered, while other left a gentle glow. A calm breeze made a whisper across the barren landscape. It was almost surreal. Watching the youth of Radiator Springs warmed his soul. But he looked carefully at his protege. Lightning was the reason Doc felt the season of cheer again, as it was meant to be. Cheerful. Of this he was sure. So many Christmases had come and gone while he sat in his self-pity before Lightning came. But not anymore.

Just as Doc returned from his thoughts, a tiny white fleck drifted carelessly in front of his eyes. It was starting to snow. The dreaming friends clung tighter together. Doc could see their breath in synchronized bursts of white mist. A huge smile befell Doc's face as he started to drive back to his garage. He could hear Flo wake up the young-in's so they could sleep comfortably, and she could turn off the lights. Not even halfway to his destination, he heard a familiar voice beckon his attention.

"Good night Doc." He turned around to see a half attempted smile wink before the red stock-car followed his friends back into their homes.

Back in his own warm space, Doc closed the door and watched the snow blow around outside his window. With his last efforts he whispered to himself a quote he heard from a very intelligent young car. "Whoever said you can't pick your family, obviously never had a best friend." As the night waned , Doc succumb to sleep as the spirit of the season befell the little town.


End file.
